Stalked by Death
by dakoda
Summary: Ziva POV. No matter where she goes death seems to find her, and there is only one person that can save her. GIBBS/ZIVA


Hi this is just a short AU and it is in Ziva's POV

Please review and let me know what you think!

**STALKED BY DEATH**

It was late Monday morning when I finally stumbled into my apartment. My eyes were puffy and swollen, my face was pale, and my hands trembled as I attempted to unpack my bag. Looking over at my answering machine I saw that there were 17 messages. I press the delete button and cleared the tape, I wasn't ready to face anyone just yet. I had only been home for about five minutes when my phone started to ring. Letting the machine take the call I decided to sit down on the couch, I pulled my legs up and dragged the comforter over my extremely exhausted body.

"Hey Zee-vah. The boss is going ballistic down here, where are you? Are you alright? Well just give us a ring when you get this message, bye." It was Tony, he sounded worried, but still I didn't answer. I wasn't trying to be rude or mean. I just new that if I opened my mouth to speak, the fragile glass box that held all of my emotions in would brake, shatter, then spill forth, and if that happened, I new there would be no stopping them. They were the same emotions that had been plaguing my thoughts for the past two days, invading my dreams at night, and with out a doubt will continue to do so for the rest of my life.

Sighing I stood and headed to my bathroom. I splashed some water onto my face and looked at myself in the mirror. I have not slept in the last two nights, and no doubt, if I did go into work, everyone would be able to tell. My once golden skin was now pale, my ashen face defined the dark black marks that rested under my eyes, it gave me a look as though death was fast approaching. In a way I felt that it was kind of comforting, like it was bringing me closer to where I desperately wanted to be.

Death had been a huge part of my life, he was always around. It started from an early age, friends, family, loved ones, death had taken them all. And it had been death that had visited me on Saturday night. Lurking in the shadows, waiting to pounce as he stood behind the curtains, or maybe hiding under the bed. Just like the many times before. He came. He watched. He took. He took the finally piece of my heart that was left burning, doused the flames, then crushed it. I could feel the strength of my glass box was beginning to falter, as the taste of a stray salty tear trickled down my cheek and onto my lips. I swiped at it angrily and cursed myself for not being strong enough. My Ada had once said that, 'in Mossad you are classed as weak if you cry', I was 4 at the time. Maybe I am weak. I walk over to the kitchen cupboard where I keep my lock box, sitting it on the table I opened it and pulled out the item. Carrying it into the back room I headed for the featheriest corner. I slid down the wall and pulled my knees up to my chest, rested my hands on my knees, and placed the gun in my hands.

I know I'm falling apart, and falling fast. I need help, so I pull out my cell phone and call the one person I can trust, the only person who will come and save me. The phone rings twice before he picks it up, he is gruff, demanding and straight to the point, but he is Gibbs after all.

_"Gibbs," he answered._

"Gibbs. . . . . . . it's Ziva," I wait for him to respond but I'm only met with silence, I feel the tears welling up in my eyes again. "Gibbs," I whispered and finally he answers me.

_"Ziva where the bloody hell are you?" he demanded._

"I need your help, and please come alone!" I ask him with a slight tremble.

_"Are you at your apartment?" He questions softly._

"Yeah," my voice has risen an octave higher, and I can tell that he knows that something is very wrong, I hear it in his voice when he talks.

_"I'm on my way, stay put."_

I keep the phone held to my ear long after he has hung up. I don't know why, but it grounds me. Eventually though I let the object clatter to the floor and I am yet again holding the black gun in my hands. I don't know how long I am sitting here for, but a noise at the door attracts my attention. It is Gibbs. He is standing in the doorway looking at the room before him, I sit quietly and watch as his eyes scan the room. I see confusion as he looks at the Care Bear bed spread that is folded up on a small single bed. His eyes bounce from picture to picture, toy to toy, finger paintings, crayon drawings and photo's that are pinned all over the walls. Then finally he focuses on me, I'm still huddled in the corner of the room. His eyes dart from my left hand were I'm holding a stuffed dirty rabbit, to my right which is holding my spare gun. I will never forget the exact moment when I see it click in his eyes. We have both lost a child and he knows how it feels. I don't know why I never told anyone about having a daughter, but at least this way, it saved them from the heart ache.

Carefully he steps closer to me, I am no longer looking at him, but I jump slightly when I feel his large warm hands clasp my hand that is holding the weapon. Silently he takes it from me and tucks it in the back of his pants before engulfing me in a tight embrace. I don't need to be strong around him, he will not judge me when I cry. He understands and he will save me, for he has been here before.

After my tears have stopped falling he wordlessly carries me to my bathroom, where he sits me on the closed toilet seat. He grabs the face washer that is sitting near the towels and rinses it with warm water. I watch as he kneels before me and carefully washes the dried tears off my face and eyes. Once he was finished he turned the tap on in the bath tub and put the plug in, he tells me to wait and he disappears for a few minutes. When he returned he was carrying one of my baggy shirts and some under ware, he placed the items on the floor before he poured some bubble bath into the water for me. He helps me to undress as I am now to exhausted to stand on my own. There is nothing sexual about it, it is simply a friend helping a friend. Lifting me up he gently lowers me into the bath. I sighed and closed my eyes as the warm scented water enveloped my tired body, I look up and noticed that Gibbs had disappeared again.

I must have drifted off to sleep as he is now placing me in my bed, I looked down and noticed that he has already dressed me. He hands me a plate that contains some sandwiches, and there is a warm glass of milk sitting on the bed side table. I only manage to eat a half a sandwich, but I drink the whole glass of milk. He silently took the plate from my hands before tucking me in. I know that it is only lunch time but I am exhausted. I want to ask him if he would stay with me, as I know that the nightmares will only wake me up in a few minutes time. But I don't need to, he has already stripped down to his boxes and singlet and climbed in beside me. He holds his arms out and I slide in closer to his warm embrace. We snuggle as we talk about Kelly, and my daughter Ha'vannah, and all the funny things that they used to do, and for the first time in days, I smiled. It will take awhile but I know I will be fine, and it is only because Gibbs came and saved me. Now I'm no longer looking for death. I'm looking for two of heavens littlest angels.

**THE END**

**Please don't forget to review :o)**


End file.
